The Battles Of Troy
by mythical.lover.pr
Summary: This is basically a story about the battles that took place in Troy, on and of the battle field. Be nice this is my first EVER fanfic! Please review so i know how bad it is. I don't own any characters other than Leena, she is mine! If u like the Helen x Paris love story.. don't read this story! Patroclus x OC x Paris
1. The begining

**The Beginning**

Long ago in ancient Greece Agamemnon, king of Mycenae, had united all the kingdoms into a lose alliance. Menelaus king of Sparta had gotten tired of war. he sought to make peace with Troy, the most powerful kingdom in the Aegean sea. King Priam of Troy sent two of his most beloved sons to Sparta, Hector the crown prince, and Paris the youngest. Paris fell in love with Helen the wife of Menelaus, and queen of Sparta. Helen was unhappy in her marriage and agreed to go with Paris to Troy, for she had fallen in love with the young prince as well.

When Menelaus found out that his wife had left with the Trojans, the very same he had just made peace with, he set sail to Mycenae to visit his older brother, Agamemnon. when ask if he would go to war to get Helen back, Agamemnon agreed, he had wanted to take control of Troy for many years, he now had the excuse he needed. Nestor his adviser told him that Troy had never lost in battle. Agamemnon was not worried. For he had the greatest warlord whoever lived on his side. The legendary Achilles and his Myrmidons.


	2. Patroclus: 2 days before the news of war

**Patroclus**

I had a stinging feeling in my arm as Leena rubbed salt into a cut. How I managed to get that one I will never now. Achilles says its just bad luck, but sometimes I have more scars on my body then even the fiercest warrior in Greece so, hows that just bad luck? As i sit and watch Leena a strange feeling washes over me. I don't have any idea about what it could be, only the gods now the answer to that question. Back to my strange feeling, it started happening ever since i turned 15 years old before that nothing. Maybe the odd twinge but nothing this strong. Leena is the Healer and Seer for the Myrmidons, the most feared group of warriors ever. She ran from her home, a small village outside Sparta, when she was 5 years old. 5 I was still with my parents then... She ran to Mycenae were she was treated as a slave, nothing more then a piece of dirt. Yet somehow she survived to the age of 10, that's when things went from bad to worse for her. I don't know what made her leave but it must have been bad, she looked awful when we found her. I still wounder, we are the most feared warriors on this side of the Aegean Sea, yet even to prisoners of war Leena still shows the same amount of kindness and love as she does to us. What is she doing with a group of warriors who know nothing of peace or hope?


	3. Leena 2 days before the news of war

**Leena **

Patroclus walked away as soon as I finished bandaging his arm. I knew that he still had many questions to ask, you didn't need to see the future to now that. But even with the head start I was lost at what to tell him. What should I tell him, that when I was 10 a spartan soldier tried to... to... No! I shan't tell him that. Not now at least. We had little peace these days, and I will not ruin it for something that happened that long ago. But that day still haunts me, not the day of the event but when I was finally found. I was a state, mother would have scolded me for that. My brown hair knotted, the dress i was wearing was in tatters, my skin purple and blue from cold and bruises. Yet there was still light in my emerald green eyes, this light I was told could bring even Ares, the god of war to his knees.

I packed my things back into the box that I use for my Healing plants and bandages. How lucky we are, I thought the gods have not interrupted this peace yet. My sight clouds and I feel the world slip and fade around me. With a smile on my face I welcomed the vision to show me what was to become of us. Yet when I saw the unfamiliar beach and heard the cry's of battle all I could think of was Patroclus and his desire to got to war.


	4. A Vision Of War

Hey guys! after the little cliff hanger at the end of the last chapter I thought that you would want to know what the vision was, so here it is!

Just so no one gets confused, this is NOT  a chapter, this is a Vision which i decided would be a thought in Leena's head. How she got to see these things, well, that is answered later. Enjoy! :-)

* * *

**The Vision of war**

_The sea was crowded with warships of every kingdom in Greece. The one that stood out from all the others was the one with black sails, this ship belonged to the Lion. It was a beautifully strange sight to see, such a sight would not be seen for another thousand years. All ships sailing to the same destination; the beach of Troy._

_A battle commenced between the soldiers of Troy and the Myrmidons of Phtia. It seemed the gods favored the warriors from Greece, as the Trojans were dropping like flies. One man stood out from the others, with hair like gold, eyes as blue as the sea on a clear day. What also stood out was his ability in battle. This golden warrior stood before the desecrated temple of Apollo, then a soft voice whispered;"...And the lion will be killed by the lamb, but she who bares a light face, will save the beloved cub of the Golden"..._


	5. Leena and Patroclus Next morning

**Leena **

The sun was just coming into view when I awoke. As a child I would always look to see if I could see Apollo in his sun chariot, gliding across the sky. I never could, but took comfort that he was watching over my family. Patroclus was still asleep on his side of the room. I smiled and walked across the room to the balcony. The gentle whispers of the wind, however did not calm me as I expected. The Vision still burned in my head, the sights, sounds, and the fact that it may happen soon. Looking out to the cliffs that separated the land from the sea, I could just see the silhouette of a women. It looks like Thetis is out early, I thought to myself.

Thetis is a sea goddess, or so they say, but really she is a sea nympth. She is also Achilles mother and although she is kind to me, I never really talk to her much as she sometimes scares me a little. Perhaps she can tell me more of what I saw yesterday, I thought. So i dressed into a emerald green strapless dress, tied my hair back into a ponytail, left a note for Patroclus should I still be gone when he wakes and left, to ask the one woman who could explain to me the meaning in my Vision.

**Patroclus**

It was strangely quiet when I awoke. Usually Leena would scold at me for being this late, and I would laugh and say that we are not all early risers like her. Not today, maybe because she was collecting more healing plants? Whatever the reason she should leave a note. I decided it was time to get up, and sat up to find a note:

_Dear Patroclus_

_I have gone to see Thetis about something important. I will tell when I return, this note is just to say why I'm absent this morning _

_Hopefully I will return before you find this message, but if not..._

_See you later Leena _

Leena had gone to see Thetis?! Achilles mother?! Oh gods, this was going to be a interesting day...

* * *

Hey guys... WOH! this chapter has certainly been eventful. just a few things i need to say so you know whats going on. fist you may have noticed that Leena shares a room with Patroclus, i thought this would be ok as they don't view themselves as in love... not yet anyways ;-) second, Leena appears to be scared of Thetis. this is not the case as u should see in the next chapter. last of all, there is not alot of speaking yet, fear not! next chapter will have lots of dialog which should make up for the last 3 silent chapters. PLEASE REVIEW! and add little notes and tips for me. Any major questions you have, jut PM me and i will try to answer without giving to much away. LOADS MORE STILL TO COME!

Mythical xxx


	6. A Confusing Truth

chapter 5 has arrived! as requested by Spiritblaze i have added a bit of Patroclus and Achilles interaction. Hope its wat u all expeted.. sort of!  
:-)

* * *

**Leena**

The beach was calm when I arrived. The sea lapping the bottom of my dress, did little to sooth the unnatural beating of my heart. Thetis was in front of me, perched on a rock watching the gentle rolling of the waves. She must have sensed my presents, as she turned to look at me.

"So... You finally come and talk to me" Her voice was like a ripple on a lake, and her eyes seemed to look all the way to my soul. I stood next to the mother of the greatest warlord in all Greece, yet all she seemed to me was a woman who had seen days of peace and non-violence.

"I come to speak of a Vision that has disturbed me deeply, nothing more gentle Thetis." I said. She must have heard my tone break as I spoke of the Vision. Her hand met mine in a grip of iron, firmly yet still being gentle, she pulled me down to sit next to her.

"Tell me what you have foreseen" Thetis aked softly.

XXX

"I have seen nothing more, Persephone is hiding some truths from me"

As I finished telling Thetis of my Vision, sense of doom and dread crept into my heart. What did it all mean other then another pointless war? And how could a lamb defeat a lion? It was impossible.

"Perhaps this is the goddesses warning,"Thetis replied softly," She is trying to warn you that a war is coming, that is certain, but she is also trying to test you."

A test? Was that it? did Persephone want to test me on something? But why? I was loyal follower of the Underworld, she knows this.

"But... I have always followed the goddess of spring, why should she feel the need to test me?"

"It does not sound like she does not trust your faith, I think she wants you to show her where your loyalties truly lie" Thetis said.

"My loyal... will always... belong to... her. Nothing will come between that." I hesitantly but firmly stated.

"Nothing?... Or no one?" Thetis pressed.

Now I was more confused then ever. Who could come between me and the queen of the Underworld?

XXX

**Patroclus**

"Where are you going?" Achilles voice sounded behind me. He had caught me on my way to the cliffs, looking for Leena.

"I was just going to the cliffs cousin." I replied turning to face him. Achilles was leaning against a pillar, his eyes trying to find a weakness in my defense.

"Looking for a certain green eyed Healer?" He found his mark, and by the smug smile on his bronzed face, he knew it.

"What if I was?" I had to ask.

"Then you can forget it. She is talking to my mother and she will be home soon, there is really no point in going to look for her."

No point for you to look for her, I thought. Leena never went to see Thetis, not since the first time when we first found out that she was a Seer. I still could not work out why she would want to talk to her now. Whats going to happen that she could not tell me about?

"Patroclus,"Achilles sighed,"Leena has never spoke to my mother before and I think that we should respect their privacy."

True to his word, Leena walk over to us in that moment. Her face brought a warm feeling to my heart. She looked at Achilles first then at me,

"What are you two bickering about this time?" She asked.

Achilles looked at me, expecting me to answer.

"Nothing. We were merely waiting for you to return" I said in a hard voice.

* * *

OOOOHHHHH! AWARD MOMENT! so this is the bit were i explain somethins so i better get on with it. first why was Leena worried about seeing Thetis? Well.. when she first came to met the Myrmidons Thetis asked if the meting would go without any interruptions. when Leena said no it confirmed that she new what was going to happen, thus proving that she was a seer. second the whole thing evolving Persephone. well.. Leena has a connection to the Underworld, and thats something that i will leave you to guess. if you hav any guesses either PM me or add into ur reviews. Wats Leena going to tell Pat and Achilles? will she say that a war is coming? wait and see my readers! :-) 3


	7. The ExpectUnexpected Visit

Hiya! thanxs for ur lovely reviews. just so u all now.. I've been struck down with hay-fever! just thought i'd let u all now in case this ch is really rubish! don't say i did not warn u! p.s. soz for late post of this ch, loads of homework, yr 9.. the worst yr of my life.. so far

* * *

**Patroclus**

"Never hesitate." Achilles told me as I just blocked his attack. I breathed deeply and struck again,to try and beat the great warrior. Even though I new it was a lost cause, I new that it was possible. I soon found that I had my cousin in a seemingly awkward position.

"Nervous." I asked with a cheeky grin. I then found myself against a stone pillar with a sword pressed to my neck.

"Petrified." I was told with a smug smile.

Leena turned to look at us, when she saw the position I was in a smile crept its way up to her lips. I made a small sign that help was needed. With a sigh two small daggers were drawn and she was running towards us. To distract Achilles, I kicked his shins. It worked, Leena pressed a blade to the base of my cousins neck.

"This is not a fair fight cousin,"Achilles said with a smile,"two against one"

"We are children, your an adult" Leena corrected him" so it is a fair fight"

We then heard the pounding of horse hooves and looked towards the entrance of the ruined temple. Achilles broke out of the ambush and walk to were his spear was lying. With a light flick of his wrist, the spear flew to meet whoever was coming to see us.

**Odysseus**

****The spear thundered into the tree in front of us.  
"By Zeus! That would have taken a soldiers head clean off!" One of my men whispered behind me. I merely smiled and dismounted from my horse. I walked towards the ruined temple, collecting the spear as I passed the tree.

Achilles walked forward with two teenagers behind him, one male with the same hair and eyes as the Golden Warrior. I was not close enough to see the other child, but from what I could see, the child was a female.

"Your reputation for hospitality , is fast becoming legend." I said with a smile, and tossed the spear at Achilles who caught it one handed. He then grab the male teenager and pressed the sword he was using into the back of the youth.

"Patroclus, my cousin" Achilles informed me "Odysseus, King of Ithaca." Patroclus was in a rather interesting situation, being held at arms length to a king he had never met. But I had heard of him and what happened to his parents, so to set the boys mind at ease I decided to make small talk with the unfortunate young man.

"Patroclus, I new your parents well. I miss them." I placed a hand on the boys shoulder to comfort him. "Now you have this one watching over you learning from Achilles himself, kings would kill for the honor."

I had forgotten about the other child, but when she walked to sit on one of the pieces on stone that littered the floor like broken toys for children, I could not tear my gaze away. She looked like the daughter of Aphrodite. Brown hair rippled down here back in waves. Full pink lips, rosy cheeks and bright emerald green eyes. This girl was defiantly not related to Achilles or Patroclus, that was certain, then who could she be.

"It seems that you have not heard of the Healer of the Myrmidons." Achilles noted.

"Leena does have that effect on people cousin. You have yet to see the men we run into on the cliffs and on the beaches." Patroclus teased.

Leena's cheecks went from rosy to blood red in a matter of seconds. Turning away from the beautiful maiden I looked at Achilles with a accusing glare.

"It seems that you have kept much from the kings of Greece . Something they may not forgive you for."

"Are you here on their biding then?" Achilles asked, getting to the very point of my sudden arrival.

"We need to talk." I answered him, all traces of humor gone...


	8. The Call For Battle

**Achilles**

I strolled along the cliffs that mark the end of Phtia. Odysseus's words had its coils around me, a feeling I never felt before. The call to fight in Troy was almost over powering... I say almost. The only thing thats stopping me from going was a teenage Healer and my teenage cousin. I had always been determined to become the greatest warrior in the history of Greece, always ready for battle knowing that it would be told for a thousand years. So, why was I feeling so unsure about this coming war? What happening to me? Was it because I didn't want to drag the only two people I cared about into a war that was utterly pointless? Or was it because I wanted a few more days with my beloved cousin and emerald? I saw a female figure in the distance. Knowing who it was I decided to ask her what I should do.

Thetis was wading in the clear water near the cliff faces. She must now that I would visit her as before I could even think about asking her a question, she started to speak;

"I new they would come for you, long before you were born. They want you to fight in Troy."

She turned to face me, but there was no gentle smile on her aging face. I had never known my mother not to smile at something this must be a serious war, one that will effect us all.

"I'm making you another seashell necklace like the ones I used to make you when you were a boy, do you remember?" My mother tried to change the subject, with a smile that did not meet her eyes. I did remember, one of said necklaces was around Patroclus's neck. Another Leena had found and re-designed, and so I let her keep that one.

"Mother," I said with a sigh,"Tonight I decide."

"If you stay in Larissa, you will find peace you'll meet a wonderful women. You will have sons and daughters and they will have children. And they will love you. When you are gone they will remember you... but when your children are gone and their children after them, your name will be lost."

"If you go to Troy, glory will be yours. They will write stories of your victories for thousands of years, and the world will remember your name. But if you go to Troy, you will never return. For your glory walks hand in hand with your doom, and I shall never see you again"

I looked out towards the horizon. The call for battle was now over powering, never had I felt such a call in my life. Leena and Patroclus would have to deal with the consequences as we would be sailing to Troy in two days...

* * *

Nxt ch will be another Vision. just thought i would tell u.


	9. The Calm Before The Storm

_**The Calm Before The Storm**_

**__**_And so here we were, on the first day of the wars between Troy and Greece._

_And so you ask yourself, should we really be here?_

_Why did we have to stand before the walls that had never been conquered,_

_To face a nation that had only insulted one man?_

_The young princes of Troy lead their army to defend their country._

_The old kings of Greece lead their armies to defend their pride and to defend their reputation_

_The young will rise up above the old_

_To face a destiny that had been told _

_So who's heart is made of ice as clear glass..._

_And who's heart is made from truth and justice?_

* * *

some cryptic words for you to guess the meaning of this Vision. In the last ch Achilles spoke of a emerald, i think you know who that is (hint: its someone with green eyes. I am going to write a one-shot on Leena and that may answer some questions on her connection to Persephone, the goddess of spring. nxt ch will inclued the Trojans Paris and Hector.. sorry to cut the bit were Achilles meets Briseis, but it would be a really long story if i add every little bit so some parts will eather be cut sort or not told at all.


	10. Unexpected Love The Enemy's Help

**Hector**

As the Greek army marched towards us I could not help the rage or the disgust appear on my face. All these men brought here for what? Lies and false promises no doubt. Paris must have saw Menelaus as he gave a sharp gasp. I couldn't have a care for that man as I had only hate filled eyes for Agamemnon. The man that had wanted us under his rule for so long was now before the walls that I would defend to the death.

"All these men brought here for one mans greed." Paris whispered "Why would they agree to such a stupid cause?" It seemed I had misjudged Paris he was still twenty years old and had never witnessed a fight before, let alone a war. He was expecting an answer, so I decided to give him the truth;

"They will have been told that they here for the Spartan queen" I replied, not caring if the Greeks heard or not."When they have not returned home when the Spartan king is dead, they know that they were deceived."

Paris looked at me and I felt my heart tug. He may have the appearance of a man, but in his heart I think he is still the happy young boy I knew and loved. My heart went out to him over and over again. At least the Myrmidons aren't here yet, I thought we may still have a chance at beating the Greek invaders this time.

**Leena**

Standing a few meters away from the field of battle, you could really get a sense of how bad this war was going to be. Just the thought of being one of those waiting to die was enough to make me shiver. I felt a gentle hand rest on my shoulder, knowing who it was trying to comfort me, was enough to bring tears to my eyes. But I had insisted that I would watch the battle closely, so I could now were the wounds that were sure to come, came from.

"Why?" I whispered, much like what I saw Paris do in my Vision from last night,"Why would someone believe that a barbaric, chaotic bloodbath would solve a dispute between two men?" Tears were now threatening to fall, yet I felt the hand on my shoulder tighten.

"This is more then a dispute over a women," Eudores answered "Agamemnon has wanted Troy for years, he has no care for what anyone else wants. He came with eyes only for Troy."

It seemed that something was happening as Paris was walking towards a figure on the opposite side.

"The war has officially started. Only the gods now know how long it will go on for." Eudores informed the men behind himself, me and Patrocus who was on my right hand side. I felt his figures brush mine briefly, I had to hold back a shiver that threatened to take over my body. It was a comfort to know that he cared for me at this moment.

The fight between the youngest prince of Troy, who was clearly no good with a blade, and the old untrustworthy king of Sparta was the hardest thing to watch. My heart went out for Paris because even though he was meant to be my enemy, I felt that he had done nothing wrong. It was not his fault that he had fallen in love with a married women, we cannot choose who we fall in love with, only when felt do we now we cannot live without that person do we now it is love that has taken over us. When Menelaus's sward sliced through Paris's thigh I let out a small yelp of fear and hid in Patroclus's chest. I couldn't care what the others thought of me at that moment, I could think about was the fact that I could feel one hand on my shoulder and the other on my waist. I felt safe in Patroclus's arms, something I never thought I would say to myself. A warm fuzzy feeling came over me and with it came defiance. Turning back towards the fight I knocked a arrow into my bow, thank the gods I thought to bring it with me! Knowing that I could only cause minor damage I pulled the bowstring as far as it would go.

For you Paris, this is the only help I can give you. I let the arrow fly praying to the Underworld and Olympus that I had done enough to save the young prince of Troy's life.

**Paris**

The arrow came from nowhere. One moment I was waiting to die, the next a great howl of pain came from Menelaus. It seemed the arrow had lodged itself into the base of Menelaus's spine. Whoever helped me in my moment of struggle, let them be blessed by Apollo god of the sun. I plunged my sward into the chest of the man that had tried to kill me and had made Helen's live a living hell. I looked at the arrow that had saved my life, it was a finely made arrow. Whoever had made it had clearly a skill. Etched into the shaft had been carved stars and patterns that I would have thought impossible to fit onto such a small amount of space, but what really confused me was the name carved near the head. The name was Leena...

* * *

Evil me! hope this makes up 4 missing out on Achilles and Bresies xxx Mythical


	11. The Arrow Of Love

**Leena**

Using the wrong arrow was the worst mistake I could ever make. I was meant to use one that said Apollo or Artemis, instead I used one that had my name on. At least the Trojans were kind enough to let us collect our dead, which was many. Being eager to find that arrow, I offered to help... It didn't happen. Apparently girls aren't meant to see the sights on a battle field, that includes me! I am a Healer for the Myrmidons, the most feared group of warriors led by the greatest warlord in the Greek army, and I am not aloud onto a battle field?! I was insulted and very annoyed, my hand had twitched towards my daggers but I was stopped by the many eyes that looked at me. So I simply walked away.

Tonight the dead would burn, the sky will be filled with with the smoke and ash of hundreds of poor soldiers. Their wives will never know what will have happened to them until this war was over. I did not attend the funerals of the deceased, none of the Myrmidons did. I think Patroclus wanted to attend, but Eudores told him that it would not be wise as the other soldiers might think that he was there to laugh at the fallen. So that gave me a good opportunity to look for that arrow. It seemed that people finally took my age into account as even Patroclus voiced his disapproval;

"There are somethings in life worth looking for, an arrow is not." He said. When I want to train with real blades he was eager to teach me the stances, however a battle field cleared of bodies, to look for a arrow that could lead to my death if found? No, much to dangerous.

"If that arrow was to find itself into Agamemnon's hands, I would be joining those on the pryers." I lightly growled "Its no secret that he dislikes me, I will die before I listen to one of his orders."

"I just don't want you to be captured by a Trojan, the thought of you a prisoner in Troy..." A little shudder passed between us. I stopped fastening my cloak around my shoulders. Never would I have thought I would hear those words. Since we came to Troy I had discovered the meaning of Thetis's words, I had found something that effected a choice I had made a long time ago... In just three days I had fallen in love with Achilles cousin.

Turning to face the man I loved, I could see that he had a sad gleam in his blue eyes, something I had never seen before. He looked like he would cry, so walking over to him and putting my arms to his shoulders I spoke to him softly.  
"No Trojan would dare harm a women, especially one as young as me." I smiled a small smile, "You have nothing to fear."

Walking away from Patroclus, with the possibility I may never see him again, was the hardest choice to make. I prayed to the titan Phoebe that I would be forgiven upon my safe return.

**Paris**

The night air was chilling to the bone. Yet I had to find another arrow like the one that had saved my life. No one I asked had seen such a large amount of detail on such a small thing. They thought I was crazy when I said I wanted to find the one who had crafted such a beautiful yet deadly weapon. The wound on my thigh suddenly flared up a angry protest. The pain was so much that I passed out.

I woke to see a figure walking around looking around the plane that had seen too many wars. Slowly and quietly, I stood up and approached the figure. From the height and the movement, I could tell it was a young girl. She must have sensed my presence, but she didn't turn around. When I was right behind her I grabbed her. She turned to face me and started to struggle, which was natural to her I may be a enemy. A soft gentle noise came from the girl, who seemed to be younger then I was.

"Let me go! I have done nothing to you!" She said, her voice just above a whisper. "If you kidnap me, you will have to face the wrath of the greatest warlord in Greece."

The greatest warlord in Greece? Why would he come after me? Then the truth hit me, the girl in my arms was Greek. I kept my arms around her until her sobs had quietened. In the moonlight I could see how beautiful the child was. Brown hair, perfect proportions and the most stunning eyes I had ever seen. They were as green as emeralds, the same as the queen of the Underworlds. Deciding to risk the wrath of the Greek army I spoke to the goddess like creature in my arms;

"Forgive me for startling you," I began"But I did not know you were a Greek. I was merely looking for a arrow that was similar to the one that saved my life earlier."

The girl looked up at me with wide fearful eyes. Had I scarred her? Was she going to try and struggle again?

"Did the arrow have a pattern and a name near the head?" She asked. Not what I was expecting but I nodded my head in agreement.

"How do you know what it looks like?" I had to know, was this the girl who saved my life?

"Because, I'm the one who made it. My name is Leena." Was the reply "Please, keep the arrow and do not let the king of Greece know that I save the youngest prince of Troys life." I now new the name of my savor. Letting my arms slip from around her waist I felt a rush of sympathy for the girl. She looked about sixteen years old and she was in a living hell.

"I swear to you Leena, not a soul living or dying will now of what has happened tonight. All I ask is that you tell no one that you have met me." I told her.

"I promise that I will take this meeting to the grave." Leena replied. I smiled at the young girl. Never had I met a more captivating women in my life. Unable to resist I kissed her softly. She stayed perfectly still until I pulled away, looking into the emerald polls that were her eyes I dropped my hands. Hearing voice behind me, I quickly grabbed her hand and gave her one of my bracelets,

"To remember me by." I told her,praying that I would see her again. It was surprising to think that I had taken Helen from Sparta, then I met Leena of Greece in Troy. Fate worked in mysterious ways.

"I will never forget you, Paris prince of Troy." Were the last words I heard, then the darkness took Leena away.

* * *

Hope thats good enough for u all. Don't worry about Helen, i hav plans for her soon. Leena and Paris haad a bit of a moment there, so u may think that this story started on the first ch.. ur wrong! The battles hav just began..


	12. Death Of a Queen and Princess

**Paris **

I woke in the morning feeling confused and a little cold. Last night came back in a heart beat. Meeting Leena, finding out it was a Greek who saved my life, kissing said Greek... OH MY GODS! I sat up so fast I felt sick. I kissed a Greek that I had just met and didn't now very well. I hadn't even seen her properly, moonlight sometimes played tricks on even the smartest man. I wanted to tell Helen everything but she was unfortunately missing. Thats odd, I thought shes never up this early. Just as I was trying to work out where my princess had gone, Hector, my father and my mother walked into my chambers. Something must have happened.

"Paris... theres something you must now..." My father tried to tell me, I had never heard him unable to speak before. This must be bad.

"Its... about... Helen she... well..." My mother tried to finish were father left off. She couldn't do that. It must be worse then I thought. But, was does this have to do with Helen?

Hector walked over to my bed and sat down. Taking my small hands in his he told me something that would haunt me for the rest of my life;

"Helen couldn't live with herself knowing that she had caused this war. We had all tried to talk her out of it, she wouldn't listen to a word we said. This morning a few guards found her... I'm sorry Paris... She killed herself."

My world, in that moment, was over. Helen, my love... My true love... Was dead.

XXX

**Leena **

"The Trojans want twelve days of peace for the death of Helen!" Agamemnon roared. The news had been brought to us by a messenger. Helen of Troy had been found dead this very morning. Poor Paris, he must be heart broken. Agamemnon had called a meeting to discuss whether or not we should allow them the twelve days for the funeral games. Of course there would have to a discussion about it. At least it was a short meeting, we would allow the Trojans a few days of peace, the question was who would go and negotiate the terms?

"If you have all finished this pointless discussion," I interrupted "I would like to go and negotiate the days of peace."

There was a gentle murmur of talk about my choice. Patroclus looked like he would have spoken up, when Agamemnon held his hand up for silence. I waited with bated breath, would I be allowed? After last night I wanted to see Paris again. It was strange, I had only seen him once, and already I wanted to see him again.  
"The Trojans will get a minimum of four days peace, no more no less." I let out a sigh of relief. Bowing my head, I left with the messenger.

XXX

The palace of Troy was truly a beautiful place. But I was here for negotiation, not to look around. The messenger lead me to the throne room, there sat the king and his two sons. Other then a few council members, the room was watched over by stone statues, Apollo no doubt. The messenger introduced me to the crowed of men, and with a small bow he left me to face them alone. Hush fell as I stood before my so called enemy's. Then the king spoke in a voice that was both regal and gentle;

"Welcome to Troy my child," I only assumed that he guessed from my height that I was still I child,"Tell us who you are and why the Greeks would send a child instead of appearing themselves." Guessing that was the best I was going to get, I removed the cloak I was wearing and looked up at the king and his heirs. A sharp gasp came from all the men present, it was clear they expected a young MAN not a young WOMEN.

"My name is Leena. Agamemnon sent me to negotiate the days of peace the Greeks will give you for the funeral games of Helen of Sparta and Troy." I addressed the council before me. My voice carried across the room. King Priam of Troy was the first to recover, he smiled and stood up.

"Leena of Greece, I welcome you to Troy and will listen to the terms that your king has given us. I only ask that you listen to the terms that we would like." I bowed. This was a king that was respected by all, even though I was his enemy he still treated me no different to anyone else.

"I thank you for your time and patience. I'm sorry nothing could be done to prevent Helen's death." Hector went ridged, standing so fast I missed the movement. He would have had his hands around my neck had Paris not been one second quicker.

"If we send her back bruised, brother the Greeks will allow us no days of peace. We must suppress our hatred and anger for a few minuets." Paris spoke up. I looked at the one Trojan in the room that didn't want to kill me. Shoulder length curly brown hair, young eager face I could she why Helen left Sparta. We were now even, he'd saved my life I saved his. I chose to ignore Hector's scene and once again spoke to Priam;

"Agamemnon is giving you seven days of peace, no more or less." I thought the Trojans would be insulted by this proposal, instead they seemed quite grateful. Must have been expecting the worse, I thought to myself.

"Thank you my child, it must have been a shock to be sent here in place of men." Priam spoke as if I was a equal, as if I was one of his own people. Never had I had such a thing said to me by a king. I bowed and smiled at the old king. The meeting had gone well so far. But what I said next seemed to have the opposite effect,

"Is it known how Helen..." I trailed off. No one answered my question but I saw Hectors hand twitch to were his sword was meant to be. Paris, who had been quiet since he stopped his brother, spoke up for the first real time;

"No. But then... I don't think anyone will ever now for sure." The poor boy needed to be told. So... why did I not speak to tell him? Nothing else needed to be said so the meeting was adjoined. Paris was told to walk me to the gates so I could return to the Greeks and tell them of the arrangements. Paris seemed to be lost in thought so I took the time to think about what had happened last night. He had kissed me. Never had been kissed before so that was my first kiss. But I didn't associate that with love, Paris seemed to be like the brother I never had. The silence lengthened until we got to the gates, before we got there I was pulled back;

"Forgive me for what I did last night, it was wrong of me." Paris spoke rapidly and cautiously, afraid that the guards may overhear us. He had been silent the whole way, for that?! He was a bit over sensitive.

"There is nothing to forgive, prince. You need not worry over such things." Its not like I will ever see you again I thought sadly. He seemed relieved at my words and smiled a bit. I dropped my eyes from his face only to think of Patroclus. I loved Paris like a brother but, could I tell anyone this? No, they'd kill me or worse send me back to Greece.  
"You have to return. Yet you stay, why?" Paris asked. The boy had a hard day so I told him the truth,

"Because even though we have only known each other for a short amount of time, I have come to love you. You are like the brother I never had."

"I am honored to hear that we think the same. For even though I have many sisters, you are like the only one to take me seriously. I love you like you are my own sister." He smiled sweetly at me and I could not resist smiling back. Who knew that such a strange love could be found in a bloody war?

* * *

hope that explains the romance of Leena and Paris. Sorry u had to hear that Helen killed herself but i don't really like her much. So instead of following the real story of the Trojan war, i throw in a suicide to spice things up a bit. Please continue to review as i love reading them. Thanxs to soso22 for the review about leena cheating on Patroclus, that made my morning when i read it! nxt ch will include Bresies, finally! hope u like it! Mythical xxx

p.s. any requests u hav pleas PM me or add into your review. thanxs xxxx


	13. Turning Of The Tide

**Paris **

Hector was still annoyed when I got back. Nothing anyone could say would calm him down. Understandable, as we had just met our "enemy" a young girl with Aphrodite's looks, Artemis's skill, Athena's wisdom and eyes of emeralds. How could Hector hate such a beautiful; lonely; sad child? Even father liked her, then again he probably just pitied her situation. I found Hector in one of the many gardens in the place of Troy. Cassandra was sat nearby looking out towards the city, something she did daily. Sitting down next to Hector I looked towards the city, like Cassandra. Not breaking my contact with the view I spoke to Hector, trying to find the cause of his anger,

"A beautiful evening, a lovely end to a strange day." One could feel the tension around us, it crackled in the nightly air.

"Indeed. Never had such a day happened in Troys or Greek history." Hector seemed calm but I knew that inside he was still mad. Trying to seem indifferent I asked what he meant by that,

"The Greek king is a proud man, he wants is what he thinks will tell the rest of the world that he is the greatest ruler who ever lived. That is why no son of Troy will bend to his ways. This war was not caused by your actions, it was caused by him giving in to his greed." That was not the answer I had expected or wanted. Reading my face like a unrolled scroll, Hector continued;

" I always wondered weather he was put on this earth as a example to others, how not to live their lives. Intriguing..." He trailed off and sighed. I wish Leena really was my sister, then she could tell me what Hector meant by this. Not knowing what he meant I answered with caution,

"We may never know the reason why he lives but when he falls the Greeks will surly leave. With their king gone what need is their for war?" Hector smiled and looked at me with a look that only meant that his wrath had been tamed.

"We may never now but, there are lessons to be learnt on both sides. You will make a fine king one day." With those words he left. I looked out towards the Greek camp and hoped that I may meet Leena again, I could not explain why I felt drawn towards her, but maybe that was to be a test? Could I learn to look past the masks and learn about the true being inside?

"Your both marked."

"What?" I turned towards Cassandra, who had remained silent throughout the evening.

"You and the Greek girl we met today, your both marked. Hectors right there are lessons to be learnt throughout this war. She needs to learn that the Goddess she knows is not what she seems. Her lover needs to learn that jealousy and hate could rip a man apart."

"And you, my brother need to learn that love can be a force that can make or break anyone, this you have learnt but the gods have one more heart break for you. This heart break will ether ruin or save Troy." With that she left. I had never heard such possible words from Cassandra. But, surly the gods did not want my already broken heart to be completely shattered? Surly they had already taken the most important thing in my life?

**Leena **

The sea was cold, very cold. But I had to refill the waterskin that I use for sea water. The salt dissolved in the water is something I use to heal cuts, salt cleans the wound before infection sets in. Up to my shins in clear water wearing a little blue dress, I must look like a sea goddess or nymph. Bresies, the priestess who I guessed was no longer a priestess, was watching me from the shore. Achilles, Patroclus and Eudores were at a meeting with the kings and warlords, ether discussing their "absence" from battle or just a long rather boring meeting. It was a good thing that Achilles got her back as I dread to think what would happen to her if the "king of kings" had claimed her. The very thought made me shudder.

"Leena, some guards have arrived, seems your presence is required at the meeting." Bresies called out to me. Putting the top on the waterskin I slowly walked back towards shore. Why was my presence needed at a strategic meeting? I was, after all, sixteen years old? Only one way to find out why I was needed...

XXX

"YOU GAVE THE TROJANS SEVEN DAYS OF PEACE, AFTER I TOLD YOU THAT WE WERE GOING TO GIVE THEM FOUR!" Agamemnon roared. My presence was only to tell the "council" what happened when I went to Troy that morning. It was true, I lied to them, giving them seven instead of four days for Helen's funeral games the time was dear to them. I rolled my eyes and answered, giving the same warmth as I was given;

"They let us collect our dead, why should they not be shown the same kindness as they have given us. Helen was as bigger part of Troy then she was in Greece, why should she not have a descent amount of time for her funeral games?" There was a unnerving silence that filled the shelter. No one, other then Achilles, dared talk that way to the king of Greece. I given some stunned and some amused looks. Agamemnon stood from his throne and quicker then what I deemed possible for the man, had his hands around my throat choking me. I gasped for air but refused to give in to the darkness that threatened to take control over me.

"You will talk to your king with respect, girl. Do not forget that I can have you killed where you stand."

"Your not my king. And you never will be." I whispered. Agamemnon snarled and threw me across the deck of his ship. My head hit something wooden, possibly the mast, then the rest of my body slumped to the floor, hair cascading down across my face. I could feel the eyes of everyone present on my face, it was a uncomfortable feeling. Peaking through the gaps in my hair I could see Patroclus being held back by Achilles and Eudores. Agamemnon jeered at my embarrassment,

"Your nothing, just because you are a Healer and a Seer doesn't mean that you are any different to the rest of the women of Greece. And people wounder why no one is EVER going to marry you! You are a worthless whore!"He was trying to make me appear weak and worthless, of course I didn't listen but the last sentence hurt. It wasn't true, I kept telling myself, Paris loves you, Achilles, Bresies, Eudores, Thetis... Patroclus. No matter how many times I told myself I still couldn't believe what I was saying to myself. Patroclus broke out of the hold Achilles and Eudores had and ran towards me. Gently lifting me into his arms he carried me to our tent. Before we left he turned to the "council" and growled at them,

"She is more then just a Healer and a Seer you son of a bitch! Unlike you she saves lives, not end them in a pointless self-centered war." With these words he left the meeting. Bresies ran to meet us when we reached our camp.

"What happened!?"

"Agamemnon strangled her then throw her into the mast of his ship." Patroclus answered. It seemed so simple when you say it that way. If looks could kill then many people would be dead from the glare that Bresies gave. I noticed that Patroclus growled a bit when he said the Mycenaean king's name. Bresies offered to take our places at the meeting but I declined, gods now what could happen to her even with Achilles and Eudores there. Patroclus carried me all the way back to our tent and lay me on the furs I slept on.

"Don't listen to him," He said "Don't believe a word he says. The whole of Greece knows who you are and they know that you are the only maiden of the Underworld, Agamemnon only said those things to make you seem weak but inside hes afraid."

"Afraid? He has all the armies of Greece at his call. What were to happen if he turns on us? We are fifty strong at least not including myself or Bresies, if he were to attack we'd all be dead!" I exclaimed. It was true, me and Bresies could ride to Troy but the royal family would not get involved, not even for their cousin. Patroclus did not seemed shaken by what I had said but serious, older more mature in some way.

"Then we would all do our best to make sure that you two would be as far from that pig as possible. So long as we all live no Greek or Trojan will touch either of you. You should not be afraid of him or anyone." His words brought tears to my eye.

"I'm not afraid of them, I'm afraid of what could happen if they make you fight. I'm afraid of watching you go out knowing you'll never come back." My eyes fell to the floor, when I felt a hand cup my chin and lifted it up so I could stare into those clear blue eyes.

"If I'm forced to go out and fight... If I don't return... Then there is one thing that I need to do," With these words he brushed my hair away from my face , behind my ear. The world then stopped when he touched his lips to mine...

* * *

Hey guys! sorry this ch has taken so long but loads hav been happening at skool lately and i simply haven't had the time. loads going on in this ch including Cassandra and Bresies making an appearance. for all those who don't now, Cassandra was a princess of Troy who caught the interest of the sun god Apollo. she refused his advances so he cursed her to be able to see the future, but not to be believed in. Leena is a bit of a twist on her as she can see the future and people do believe in what she says. a bit of child abuse has been thrown in as well as a short of quote from the film. Nxt ch will have Hectors POV and Achilles as I hav a cunning plan. hopefully I will hav the nxt ch up before the weekend, also hope that Andy Murray wins Wimbledon and make history! GO MURRAY! WE LOVE U! :-)

Mythical xxx

P.S. I need to say that the nxt event in this story takes place 2yrs after this event so Pat will b 19, Leen will b 18 and Paris 22. Just so u don't get confuzzled. Pleez Review!


	14. A Note From Mythical

this is not a ch but, i hav got a serious case of writers block with this story so... i hav come to the conclusion that i will come back to this story in time. too everyone who has been reading this story i am really sorry. in the mean time, to give my mind some time to function properly i am working on a new story for Assassin's Creed. i hope u all don't mind but trying to think about new ch's for this story has done a number on my poor teenage mind so thats y i hav not updated in a while. i will finish this story wen i start to get some ideas about what could happen, until then...


End file.
